When Darkness Comes
by Taisa Ayase
Summary: Harry disappears in the middle of the summer, Sirius returns from the Underworld with two others to find the young Potter, only to find out that Harry will return for the year but very different. Very, very angsty, a bit crossover with GW
1. Default Chapter

HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. 


	2. HE RETURNS!

Dumbledore tiredly massaged the bridge of his nose and leaned   
  
back against the head chair of the long banquet table the other twenty   
  
eight occupants watching him intently as a soft sigh escaped his lips.   
  
He slowly lowered his hand and turned to the tall gray- haired man   
  
seated at his right. "No word yet, Remus?"  
  
"All search parties are still reporting negative, HeadMaster. The   
  
Ministry is requesting assistance from the Muggle authorities but until   
  
now, they have not replied." Remus Lupin ran a tired hand through his   
  
graying hair, his voice quiet and solemn. His amber eyes roamed the   
  
seated people, then settled on two youngsters sitting side-by-side a   
  
few seats away from him holding each other's hands. "My pardons,   
  
Hermione, Ron. I fear I have failed James, Lily and Sirius."  
  
"No, you haven't, Professor Lupin," Hermione faintly whispered,   
  
squeezing Ron's hand assuringly. "I am sure that James and Lily Potter   
  
and Sirius appreciated the effort you are putting for this search."  
  
"Severus, are you sure that Voldemort does not have the boy."   
  
  
  
"No, HeadMaster. Even he is sending us, his DeathEaters, to find   
  
our young Mr. Potter," was Snape's nonchalant reply.  
  
"I see," Dumbledore sighed softly once more and then turned to   
  
the woman sitting two seats away from Lupin. "No signs from the   
  
Dursleys, Arabella?"  
  
"None yet, HeadMaster, though Petunia did say that she needs to   
  
speak to you."  
  
Dumbledore nodded at Arabella , clasped his hands together and   
  
placed them on the table before regarding the people sitting on the   
  
table seriously.  
  
"Until we find young Mr. Potter, all of our searches will   
  
continue." Dumbledore paused in his speech at the sound of a loud blast   
  
coming from the front door, only to be followed by loud shrieks of a   
  
woman. He was to continue on when all of sudden, a loud voice boomed   
  
all throughout the house, "DUMBLEDORE!!! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD   
  
KEEP HARRY SAFE," as the thick double doors of the dining room blew   
  
open and there stood in the midst of the broken doors, a familiar   
  
black-haired man glowing eerily.  
  
Dumbledore stared dumbstruck at the newcomer as Lupin sent his   
  
chair toppling backwards when he jumped up and shouted, "Sirius!" 


	3. LIFE'S A B

=======================================================================  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Life's a b****  
  
Sirius glared angrily at the twenty-nine occupants of the room,   
  
all sharing the same shocked expression on their faces. He entered the   
  
room, and, with a negligent wave of his hand, repaired the door.   
  
Settling his eerily glowing blue eyes on the lone standing man at the   
  
table, he gave Lupin a quick yet big grin before walking up to   
  
Dumbledore. He stopped beside the HeadMaster's chair and glared icily   
  
at the wizened HeadMaster while the aged Dumbledore slowly rose from   
  
his seat at the head of the table. His ice-cold blue eyes met   
  
Dumbledore's horrified blue eyes.  
  
"Si- sirius?" Dumbledore managed to choke out.  
  
"Good. I thought that you ugly gits might have forgotten about   
  
me," snickered Sirius, a mischievious glint in his eyes.  
  
Lupin weakly placed a hand on the back of his seat for support   
  
and stammered out, "Ho- how did you su- survived the Veil? We thought   
  
tha- that you died?"  
  
Sirius let out a soft sigh and faced his friend. "I did, but I am   
  
back now." He gave the werewolf a faint smile before regarding the   
  
other people in the room seriously. "The Underworld is in a serious   
  
disarray with Harry's disappearance, and, Snape, you better shut your   
  
mouth if you are only going to say something nasty about Harry. The   
  
administration people from the Underworld sent me back with two other   
  
people to find Hary and keep him safe from Voldemort." Sirius turned to   
  
Dumbledore and said, "I need your help to bring them inside."  
  
"Very well, Sirius." Dumbledore nodded. With a wave of his hand,   
  
a piece of paper appeared on the table which the HeadMaster handed to   
  
Sirius.  
  
"I'll be back." Sirius grinned at Lupin before heading out of the   
  
room.  
  
Lupin waited for the door to close before he turned to Dumbledore   
  
with a worried expression on his face. "I could sense something   
  
different in his aura."  
  
"That is because Sirius is already dead."  
  
"No, it is something else, something warm and comforting yet dark   
  
and frightening at the same time."  
  
"We do not have time to think about that, Remus," growled Moody.   
  
"We have to think about what kind of people Sirius is bringing in."  
  
"Oh. They are the kind of people you can trust with your life." A   
  
musical voice spoke up as the door was opened.  
  
Sirius Black grinned widely at the people staring wide-eyed at   
  
his two companions, with Dumbledore nearly falling out from his chair   
  
when he croaked out, "Lily? James?"  
  
James chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around his Lily's   
  
shoulder, as Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
"Hello, Professor. We have come to find our son," James Potter   
  
smiled.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, if it took too long to   
  
upload. I had this chapter in paper for awhile, but I never found the   
  
time to type it. Anyway, please review me for encouragement. 


End file.
